


Unexpected Puppy

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Felix is a sweetheart, Fluff, Kinda, Lee know is a sweetheart, M/M, No Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Suggestive Themes, but minho doesn't know that at first, but only a lil bit if any, he buys gear, i think that’s all??, minho has a headspace, minho is a puppy, not really - Freeform, pet play ??, so does felix, they're both kinda shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: This is all very new to Minho and Felix is just there to hype him up!
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Unexpected Puppy

This was new to Minho. All of it was. How was he supposed to control it? Why was he getting frustrated? Should he tell someone? He knew what this was. A headspace, it wasn’t hard to see that. This was so overwhelmingly new to him though. Why did he want to act like a puppy? Wasn’t it weird? He surely didn’t find it weird per say, but he was sure other people might. What if his members found out? What would they think? 

For a while, he kept it to himself. He didn’t feel the need to slip into that headspace often and he was relieved to find the dorm empty most times when he did need it. At first, he just let himself lay in his bed. The curtain drawn and a few new mobile games downloaded onto his phone to keep him distracted. He felt playful and excited in this new headspace and as much as he’d like to play with someone else, he knew he couldn’t. Not right now at least. He was content with his games and content with looking for things online that he wanted to buy for himself in the future. 

As time went on he noticed that sometimes when he’d feel needy, he’d slip into the puppy headspace and touch himself that way. When he’d come back, he’d feel embarrassed as he remembered everything he had done. He would whimper and whine and gasp. Something he didn’t do before. He had made a mental note that if he wanted to get off in that space, to make sure that absolutely  _ no one _ was in the dorms with him. He was not going to risk getting caught a whimpering mess on his bed by someone he lived with. 

Now coming to the present, he was anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for the mail to arrive. Almost everyone was out of the dorms besides Felix and Changbin. Felix had wished for more sleep (and they really didn’t blame him) while Changbin wanted to work a little bit more, but from the comfort of his bed. Minho knew he wouldn’t be disturbed for a while so he was very thankful when his phone told him that his package would arrive today. During one of his searching sessions, he had found a set that he thought was interesting. A simple, black collar, a tail, and some ears. He wasn’t sure why he had decided he needed it then and there, but he remembered quickly typing in the information and the order was placed. The next day he had almost immediately regretted it. He had no place for something like that! What if someone found it and made fun of him? But then he thought about it. No one was going to snoop through his things like that. He trusted his members enough to know that they wouldn’t do that. He managed to calm himself down and focus on how excited he was to try everything on. Once he was sure that it was passed the delivery time, he rushed out of his bedroom and to the door. He opened it up and there was a decent sized box sitting outside. He picked the box up gently before closing the door and making his way back to his room. He was really glad that Changbin and Felix shared a room together so he could have this one to himself. He ripped the tape and pulled open the flaps of the box before smiling. Everything looked exactly like it did on the website and it made him feel all giddy knowing that this would be used well. He set the box down on the floor and reached inside for the tail. He had bought two tails actually. One that you could easily pin to some clothes and then a plug. He wasn’t used to putting anything inside of himself, but he was sure if he was curious enough he’d do some research and try it out. He slipped out of his jeans, but opted on keeping his boxers on. He wasn’t really looking towards getting off today. He just wanted to try everything on and see how he felt after. He easily pinned the tail to the back of his boxers before letting it fall between his legs. The weight was nice and he liked how it moved when he did. Next he grabbed the ears. They weren’t too large and they folded over slightly. He picked a color that matched his hair decently well to make it more realistic. Once the band was settled on top of his head he reached down to pick up the last thing. The collar made him a little nervous if he was honest. He was afraid of it feeling too constricting or something like that. It was a pretty simple design. Black and soft with a ring on the front to attach tags to if the person so desired. He moved closer to the mirror he had in the room and carefully tried to put on the accessory. Once he was able to put it all together, he was surprised at how nice it felt. It wasn’t tight at all and made him feel safe in a way. He moved back to his bed and sat down on his knees. He pushed the box underneath his bed a little and just smiled at himself for a moment.

“This is nice.” He whispered and closed his eyes. He let out a content sigh before wiggling a bit to feel the tail move once again. For a while it was just like that. Adjusting the ears slightly and looping a finger through the ring. He shook his head a bit, imagining what it would sound like if there was a tag. A half an hour had passed and he was almost fully in his headspace. He was getting ready to watch a few videos when there was a knock on his door and then a twist of the knob. 

“Hey hyung, I-” The voice stopped and Minho was almost too scared to look at who was there. Except he  _ knew _ who it was which made him feel even worse. How could he have been so stupid as to not lock the door before he did all this. 

“Felix, I, this isn’t what it looks like. You-”

“You look so cute!” Felix exclaimed and closed the door enough so that if Changbin passed by, he wouldn’t have been able to see what was happening. “I didn’t expect you to be a puppy! A kitty maybe, but it’s okay! If you like it then that’s great!” Minho was confused. He didn’t sound disgusted or angry or anything of the sort. He seemed the exact opposite, actually. 

“You're not like..weirded out at all?” Minho asked once he finally looked back up at the younger boy. It could’ve been worse, honestly. He could’ve been totally naked and exposed, but he wasn’t. He still had underwear and a pretty large shirt on covering his body. 

“A little shocked, maybe, but not weirded out at all. From what I know it’s kind of normal. If it makes you feel good then who am I to judge that?” Minho let out a relieved sigh which made Felix smile softly. He finally closed the door fully before making his way to the bed. He sat next to the older boy and wrapped his arms around him. Careful so he didn;t accidentally mess anything up. 

“Thank you, Lixie. This is the first time I’ve done this and I was so afraid of someone finding out, but if I’m honest, out of any of you guys finding out I’m glad it was you.” It was the truth. Out of all of them, besides Chan, Felix was probably the least judgmental. 

“Of course, hyung. And hey, if you need any help or someone to play with while you’re in headspace, you can always come to me. I’m not totally clueless with stuff like this.” Felix told him as they pulled away and gave Minho a little wink. 

“You do this too?” Minho asked and Felix nodded bashfully. 

“Not very often. I have a few different things. I use my kitty gear mainly, but I haven’t done anything with it in a while.” Felix admitted, but Minho just smiled. He was glad he wasn’t alone in this. “And maybe,” Felix looked down to the floor for a moment, “next time we could get you ready for the other tail.” Minho looked down at the plug before meeting Felix’s eyes. He might be fucked, but in the best way. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing like this that I've posted on ao3 oops. I hope it is enjoyable regardless!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Insta + Twt: @enbyknow


End file.
